The Red Mist
by Akio Desusta
Summary: A story of how the most hated person becomes the most honored person. He begins as a hated son to the most powerful person in the Elemental nations. Well find out how he became the most hated to the most honored person on the planet. Minato Kushina bashing in the future. ON HIATUS UNTIL BREAK
**Yo! Akio here, well I decided to make another story that involves Naruto being disliked by his parents again but it will be different from the other one I wrote and speaking of the other one it will be a long time it will be updated since my other beta is taking a break, He has problems at home, so I hope you like this one. And this is not the beta'd version I will upload it when I find a beta tester.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter One: Disowned**

The sky was now turning gray and he can feel little droplets of rain fell on his nose 'Splash' the rain became heavier 'Splash'. He was running through the streets of his _home_ village and you can hear heavier footsteps behind him and ,it seems to have a human shadow to it, throwing everything they can find, on him.

'Why? Why me? What did I ever do to you people?' was the course of thought flowing into his dead as he run into a nearby ally.

"Where is he?" "Where did that demon go?" "We have to get rid of him before the sun rise!" was heard outside of the ally way. "Wait" A random guy said as his he closed his eyes and then reopened it revealing a red eyes with three tomoes in each one. "In that trash can" He whispered to the others.

The boy can feel them closing in on him and only do what every child do when they were scared, Cry. The lid to the trash can opened up and he saw the man that had found him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down at the boy with a sad expression. "C'mon, Naruto get out off there we have to bring you to the hospital and report this to the Lord Hokage." He said showing a smile. The now known boy, Naruto, peeked out of the trash can to see if he was telling the truth. He looked out and found nobody there except him and the man.

Naruto looked up at the man and smiled " Thank you" He said as he got out of the trash can. Thats when he heard an evil chuckle behind him and he looked up at the man and saw that the man had company with him.

"We Helped you and now you repay us with a beating" said a man behind the man with red eyes.

Naruto looked at the man that had told him that everything was fine and looked at the men behind him.

"Uhmm..Sir are they going to help me too" Naruto asked as he walked up to the man and reached for the mans shirt buy instead felt a huge amount of pain rushing into his stomach as he took flight and his tiny body hit the way behind him.

"Don't you understand demon nobody likes you, why don't you go die already?!" The man yelled out in anger as he rushed forward and screw a kunai to the boys hand. Naruto yelled out in pain and tried to pull the kunai out and run but his other hand was yanked and too got screwed onto the wall.

"You digust me, acting like you don't know what you did to us. I wonder why the Yondaime decided to keep you too and not just your sisters" Another man said as he put the boys feet together and screwed it into the wall.

Naruto couldn't handle the pain anymore and passed out. " Lets finish this before the Sandaime comes around, He's the only demon lover here and we can't afford to get caught doing this." A shinobi said as they all nodded and started beating the boy again making him regain conciousness and then unconcious again and this was happening for an hour.

"Grab his body and leave the village and drop it onto enemy territories" The man with the red eyes commanded to the 3 other red eye'd guys, they all nodded and left. "The rain is cleaning up all the blood on the wall, we don't have to clean it, just try to get any remnants of the boys blood off the ground before morning."

Now I know you might be thinking why would a boy of at the age of 6 be outside at midnight well it started like this...

Flashback

Today was the celebration of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's defeat and Naruto is preparing to go with his parents their since it has become a tradition for them to host it and Naruto is very excited since this is the only time he had time to spend with his parents since they were so busy training his twin sisters, Natsume and Minami, to control the power of the Kyuubi. But what he doesn't know was that his parents said that he is the Jinchuiki of the Kyuubi when he is not.

Okay back to the story. Naruto went down stairs with his orange and green leaved Yukata. He saw his parents there and ran up to them hugging them.

"Naruto get off and go call your sisters down, We're about to go"Minato said as he pushed Naruto aside.

Naruto frowned at this but listened to his fathers demands.

"Natsume! Minami! Time to go" He knocked on his sisters door.

Natsume banged on the door and got out and pushed Naruto aside, Minami in pursuit. When he went down stairs and heard something like 'Naruto banged on my door when I said I was going'. He looked confused and about to say something when Kushina's hand met his face " Don't do that again young man! when they say their ready, their ready. Do you understand young man?!" She yelled. Naruto's eyes began to form tears before he ran out the door crying. "Seriously, Why is he always causing trouble for us." Kushina said frustrated.

"I don't know but well he wouldn't be apart of this family any longer anyways, lets go before we're late." Minato answered as he led them outside the mansion and locked the door.

Naruto was running to the house that was going to upheld the party that was going to happen once his _family_ arrived. ' What did I ever do to them?! and why won't they ever listen to me' he thought as he approached the house and could tell that his _family_ was already there and could hear all the praises given to them and when he approach he was given a glare and harsh names, which he didn't get why, wasn't he in the family too?

He walked up to the only man that cares for him and said Hi as his parents began giving speeches.

" And now we have a very special annoucements"Minato began.

"Since today is the girls birthday too, we have decided" Kushina continued for him and motioned for him to continue.

"That Natsume will be the clan head of the Namikaze clan and" He continued and people began to cheer and Naruto's eyes began to get desperate since he was the first one born he should he the Namikaze Heir, ' Maybe they decided to announce me as the head of the Uzumaki' Naruto thought and from what he read if he wasn't chosen for it and his younger siblings did that meants he'll be exhiled from the clan.

"Naru... "Kushina began to say making Naruto sigh in relief until he heard "Haha just kidding, Minami will be the clan head of the Uzumaki!" Naruto stood there with his eyes watering while people around him began to cheer except the Sandaime, who knows what happens if the parents chose the youngest child instead of the older child, who looked down at Naruto and was ready to console him.

Before he could though Naruto ran out the place that has held the party and ran into the streets of Konohagakure no Sato.

Flashback End

And that is how we arrived to this conclusion.

The three men who held the bag that had Naruto in it dropped it down to the ground with a loud thud from the tree near the border and took off.

This is where the story of how the Naruto become the greatest shinobi in the whole Elemental nations.

 **Okay End of Chapter One**

 **Well what do you guys think and I know not many people likes neglected stories anymore but this is going to be a bit different.**

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
